


Черный хвост и саблезубые зайчики

by Li_Liana



Series: Кошачья этика [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Когда Мерфи шляется по лесу после изгнания, то случайно сталкивается с только что упавшим на Землю инопланетным существом (таймлайн первого сезона)В цикле 6-ть работ, начинается все с Мёрфи и инопланетного существа, но чем дальше - тем больше персонажей, приключений и остросюжетки ;)Первая работа цикла - полностью от лица инопланетного существа, вторая - пополам его взгляд и взгляд Мёрфи, дальше - Мёрфи, Беллами, Кларк, Вика и остальных.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка к циклу (автор обложки [БуйНая ОвЦа](http://pitulichka.diary.ru/)):  
> []()  
> Клип к циклу (автор клипа [galinaverbonol](http://galinaverbonol.diary.ru/)): [ смотреть ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/M2UlkzX2PkI/)  
> (написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016** )

Тирр сто раз зарекалась прыгать очертя голову в неизвестные щели, но толку зарекаться, когда опять под лапами взрывается космический корабль, а щель тут одна-единственная и другой нет?  
Кошке хронически не везло с кораблями (ну или кораблям не везло с кошкой), и хотя преимущественно они взрывались вовсе не по ее вине, но кошачьи визиты на летающие по космосу жестянки в большинстве случаев заканчивались с удручающим единообразием. В качестве ответной любезности Тирр искренне старалась их избегать, но получалось далеко не всегда. Тем более, межпространственные щели весьма редко привязывались к конкретному кораблю, а найти такую посреди космоса и пригнать туда космолетное средство было для кошки почти непосильной задачей. Но в этот раз ей снова повезло. Щель была и даже уходила в относительно пригодную для выживания среду. Правда, прочие параметры были не ахти, но на безрыбье не перебирают.  
Один из параметров проявил себя сразу же после перехода в лице, вернее, в листьях и стволах виднеющихся хорошо так внизу деревьев. Кошка мысленно чертыхнулась и попыталась сгруппироваться, но падать всё равно было слишком высоко.  
Врезавшись в кроны, Тирр развернулась, цепляясь когтями и хвостом за всё, что попадалось по пути, но мягким приземление не вышло. Шмякнувшись на землю, она даже чуть не отключилась, но начинать таким образом знакомство с инопланетным лесом было исключительно неудачной идеей. Поэтому Тирр с усилием удержала пытавшееся ускользнуть сознание и приступила к оценке последствий своего приземления.  
В целом она отделалась довольно легко — пара сломанных ребер, треснувшая кость в левой передней лапе и вырванный с мясом коготь на ней же. Синяки, ушибы, царапины и несколько неглубоких рваных ран в расчет можно не брать. Но тут она попыталась привычно взмахнуть хвостом и чуть не подскочила на месте, что, учитывая общее состояние организма, было бы весьма неразумно.  
Мит перез!!! Перелом хвоста! Тирр глухо зарычала. Ее хвост! Самая ценная часть организма! Ну вот как можно было так ухитриться?! Да она почти полдюжины раз умирала, но хвост никогда не ломала. Ни разу в жизни! Вообще! А тут подумаешь, какое-то неудачное приземление, да она и выше падала. Но хвост же... И вот как теперь? Тирр почувствовала себя удручающе беззащитной и дико скованной, словно в паутину попала. И ведь надо же теперь постоянно про него помнить, чтобы ни одного лишнего взмаха.  
— Мряяууу! — обиженно, но тихо сообщила кошка окружающему лесу и приступила к самолечению.  
Любимый хвост, конечно, жалко почти до воя, да и без него как без хвоста, но на этот перелом ее сил сейчас точно не хватит, а остальной организм тоже настоятельно требует ее внимания.  
Через пару часов кошка всё еще лежала под тем же кустом, куда и свалилась, и мрачно разглядывала лес. И он ей не нравился. Впрочем, это можно было сказать о слишком многих лесах, так что не показательно. На сканирование местности сил у нее особо не оставалось, но одним глазком на общее инфополе планеты кошка глянула. И, к сожалению, узнала. Земля, вернее, одно из ее измерений. Тирр тихо чертыхнулась под нос. Из всех известных ей планет только Земля обладала уникально развесистым и без преувеличения огромным потоком параллельных изменений. И именно на Земле межпространственные щели чаще вели в другие измерения, а не на другие планеты. И выбраться из этой паутины порой бывало весьма затруднительно.  
Кошка растянулась по траве черной пушистой тряпочкой, хотя хотелось свернуться клубочком, но организм был категорически против. Все повреждения мягких тканей она, в целом, залечила. Гематомы и заживающие ссадины остались, но это и само пройдет. Ребра с лапой держались молодцом. Конечно, ближайшие сутки-двое лучше бы не бегать, да и потом еще несколько дней поберечься, ну а так — всё довольно неплохо. Если бы не хвост!  
Нет, пока она лежит и не шевелится — хвосту почти хорошо, но естественным путем раздробленные позвонки будут заживать сильван знает сколько. А чтобы простимулировать неестественный — надо слишком много энергии, а та и так опасно приблизилась к критическому уровню. Об охоте с таким хвостом можно смело забыть — на пару прыжков ее, пожалуй, еще хватит, но не более. Ну и как из всего этого выпутываться?  
Тирр досадливо покосилась на хвост. Обидно, что нельзя никак его зафиксировать. Даже самодельная шина решила бы половину проблем. Хотя с ней особо и не побегаешь за дичью, но хотя бы можно встать и осторожно идти, а еду можно добыть и другим способом. Будет еда — хватит сил подлечить хвост. А дальше уже как-нибудь разберется. Как всегда.  
Но перелом хвоста есть, а шины нет. Тирр мрачно фыркнула и опустила голову на лапы. Ну и ладно, ну и подумаешь. Вот сейчас уйдет в кому, проваляется под этим кустом пару недель, хвостик подживет, а дальше будет всё путем. Если за эту пару недель ее никто не съест. Хотя, ему же хуже. Тирр едва заметно недобро ухмыльнулась. Давно собиралась опробовать этот метод, но на такое от хорошей жизни не решаются, только от плохой. Как раз удачный повод.  
Но уйти в кому она не успела. Сначала услышала шорох, потом запахло зайцем, хотя и странным, а потом он сам выскочил почти на кошку. Тирр шарахнулась так, что только в последний миг удержала неподвижной переломанную часть хвоста. Зайчик оказался сильно мутантом и весьма страшненьким. Тирр ошалелым взглядом проводила улепетывающего косого. Ничего себе тут зайчики, откуда только такие взялись? Да, уровень радиации несколько повышен — почти до некомфортного, как на жарком солнышке в полдень. Но от такого уровня зайцы настолько не мутируют. Или здесь есть области еще более повышенной радиации? Надо быть поосторожнее. В ворохе ее проблем это пока не самая важная, но что-то уходить в кому и проводить опасные эксперименты над собственной тушкой Тирр резко расхотелось. Кошка решила еще понаблюдать за новым миром, а там авось и новый зайчик на нее сам набредет — будет обед или ужин, или хотя бы завтрак.  
Но вместо зайчика к вечеру из зарослей появился человек. Тирр мысленно проворчала, что как всегда, стоит ей свалиться раненой под куст, то будто не в глухие заросли, а на перекресток попала, но не с ее специфическим везением рассчитывать на другое. Впрочем, первичное изучение человека ее даже порадовало. Судя по его одежде, тут можно надеяться на технически развитую цивилизацию, что уже неплохо. А то в таком глухом лесу могли и одни дикари с копьями оказаться. Не говоря о том, что люди — это уже в принципе хорошо.  
Тирр понадеялась, что человек ее не заметит, но увы. С надеждой прикинуться дохлой тоже пришлось распрощаться. Вернее, прикинуться-то она прикинулась. Но даже предположительно дохлая тушка незваного гостя всё равно заинтересовала. Пришлось раскрыть глаза, поднять голову и предупредительно рыкнуть — негромко, чтобы не привлекать внимание других лесных жителей.  
Не подействовало. Ну, то есть, от рыка он, конечно, шарахнулся за ближайшее дерево, немного там выждал, но потом продолжил воплощать свои кошко-убивательные замыслы. Настырный, огорченно констатировала Тирр и пристальнее присмотрелась к незнакомцу. На ужин он, естественно, вместо зайчика не годится, но раз сам так упорно лезет, то хоть какую-то пользу надо из него извлечь.  
Молодой парень, почти мальчишка, с разбитой мордой и крайне целеустремленным видом медленно приближался, выставив вперед руку с самодельным ножом.  
Тирр почти умилилась. Ну и что это, во имя всех сильванов, должно значить? На профессионального охотника он походил не более, чем сама Тирр на давешнего сбежавшего зайчика. Убогое подобие ножа вообще никакой критики не выдерживало. Нет, конечно, Тирр сама тут старательно изображает из себя больную и подыхающую. Но к хищнику ее размеров даже на последнем издыхании с такой зубочисткой решится подойти только крайне неразумный хомо-сапиенс. Или впервые в жизни вышедший на охоту, мысленно уточнила Тирр, оценивающе прищуриваясь на парня. И, дабы он не увлекался, еще раз негромко предупреждающе рыкнула.  
— Не рычи, не поможет, — огрызнулся парень, сворачивая в сторону и выбирая более удобное направление атаки.  
Вот нахал! Ладно, пора прекращать этот балаган. Конечно, митперез, хвост! Но минуту-другую она его энергетически удержит, главное — уложиться по времени. Тирр мысленно вздохнула, смиряясь с неизбежным. Ладно, парень, как знаешь, у тебя достаточно было шансов уйти, теперь пеняй на себя.  
Практически не меняя позы и едва сместив лапы, Тирр приготовилась к атаке. Даже если парень видел других хищников, он ничего не поймет. Она же не дикий зверь, крутить задницей перед атакой не собирается, а для прыжка достаточно просто упора о землю.  
Но он всё равно что-то заподозрил. Мог бы остановиться, передумать нападать или вообще убраться поскорее, пока сам цел. Но он бросился вперед с зажатым в руке ножом. Тирр взвилась в воздух. Даже с места рурр без проблем перепрыгнула человека, уже в полете от души приложив задними лапами — одной по спине, второй по руке с ножом. В последний момент хвост стрельнул болью, и Тирр едва удержалась, чтобы не выпустить когти.  
Едва приземлившись, Тирр стремительно обернулась, вообще-то рассчитывая, что врезавшийся со всего размаху мордой в землю парень мирно пролежит в этой позе ближайшие несколько минут, но никогда не стоит недооценивать противника. Тот оправдал ее худшие опасения, уже успел почти подняться на карачки и нацелился в сторону кустов, куда отлетел выроненный во время падения нож. Тирр мысленно порадовалась, что хотя бы обезоруживание прошло успешно — попробуй удержи что-нибудь в руке, когда по ней прилетает со всего размаху тяжелой кошачьей лапкой, даже если и со втянутыми когтями.  
Тирр прыгнула вперед и всеми лапами приземлилась на спину парня, уронив его обратно в траву. Кошка и так была довольно увесистой, хотя и резко отощавшей во время самолечения, а распределение веса на четыре узкие лапки здорово усиливало давящий эффект. Но парень как-то ухитрился извернуться и перекатился на бок, почти уронив с себя кошку, и с хорошим замахом заехал ей локтем по передней лапе – той самой, свежетреснутой.  
Тирр подпрыгнула, снова припечатала его лапами к земле и, не заботясь уже о громкости, возмущенно рыкнула прямо в лицо. Хвост пока держался, но дико болел, а силы на его фиксацию заканчивались стремительно быстро. Парень рванулся в сторону и попытался достать ее ногами. Один раз даже попал и одновременно попытался врезать кошке по морде. И ему бы даже это удалось, если бы Тирр, незаметно для самой себя (во всем виноват проклятый хвост!) не переключилась бы на битву на полном серьезе, включая мониторинг вероятностных линий ближайшего будущего. Предвидя удар, кошка увернулась, но окончательно вызверилась.  
На первом замахе она еще кое-как удержала когти, но ударила уже в полную силу, парень покатился кубарем и врезался в ближайшее дерево. Кошка мгновенно его догнала и замахнулась снова — уже с полностью выпущенными когтями. Парень, снова успевший развернуться к ней лицом и даже чуть приподняться, застыл, как завороженный, не сводя взгляда с очень убедительно занесенной когтистой лапы. Тирр смутилась. Вообще-то она не собиралась тут устраивать боевые поединки с каким-то мальчишкой, но он ее достал! А когти — да, большие, острые и длинные. С такими — что на дерево одним махом взлететь, что горло разорвать. Ну так она хищник или где?  
Парень, тяжело дыша, продолжал таращиться на кошку, судорожно переводя взгляд с морды на когти и обратно.  
— Что ж ты меня не убиваешь-то, а? — слегка подрагивающим голосом, как-то растерянно и явно риторически спросил он, словно кошка ему тут прям картину мира порушила тем, что не стала рвать его когтями при первой же атаке.  
Тирр фыркнула, окончательно устыдилась, втянула когти и перетекла в более мирную позу, впрочем, не делая ни шагу назад и всё так же нависая над лежащим мальчишкой. Тот замер, пытаясь отдышаться, не сводя взгляда с кошки и о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Потом очень медленно сел, еще чуть поколебался и еще медленнее потянул руку к кошачьим ушам. Пальцы заметно подрагивали. Тирр только скосила взгляд, но осталась неподвижной, хотя очень хотелось нервно взмахнуть хвостом, но перелом же — гхыр его налево!  
Напоследок судорожно вдохнув, парень осторожно, едва касаясь, дотронулся до черной шерсти. Тирр едва удержалась от возмущенного фырканья. Судя по всему, мальчишка даже обычных кошек никогда не гладил, в лучшем случае — видел по телевизору: видимо, один раз и глубоком детстве, и уже давно об этом забыл.  
— Значит, ты все-таки эта... дрессированная… одомашненная или как там это правильно называется, — тихо и несколько ошалело произнес он, неуверенно и неумело пытаясь изобразить почесывание за ухом.  
Тирр рискнула отковырнуть чайную ложку энергии от утекающего в хвост, как в черную дыру, слабого ручейка и на секундочку взглянуть на мальчишку в энергетическом спектре.  
Ой! Мало того, что парень сейчас был настолько близок к обмороку, что, буквально вцепившись зубами, едва удерживался в сознании, так еще и разбитая морда — это были только цветочки. Его довольно сильно избили еще до потасовки с кошкой, он даже легкое сотрясение получил. И, судя по тому, что Тирр видела в энергоспектре, как минимум пару дней ничего или почти ничего не ел и если за это время и спал, то хорошо, если хотя бы несколько часов.  
Тирр устыдилась еще больше: ребенок и так едва дышит, а тут еще и она его загоняла и запугала. Попутно кошка проверила и последствия от собственного вклада в его состояние — правая кисть, из которой она вышибала нож, распухла и наливалась синяком во всю руку, но хоть ничего не сломано. А последний удар с когтями большей частью приняла на себя довольно плотная куртка. Царапины на коже остались почти пустяковые — не глубже трех миллиметров. Ерунда, не смертельно.  
— Хорошая пума, или ягуар, или кто ты там, — парень продолжил налаживать контакты с «одомашненной зверушкой». — Людей не ешь... И правильно делаешь. Хотя я бы тебя с удовольствием съел. Но ты ж не дашь, — с явным сожалением закончил он.  
Тирр так удивилась, что чуть не подскочила. Съел бы?! Ее собирались съесть?!! Вот это наглость. Уж куда-куда, а в еду ее давно не записывали, а тем более — люди!  
От движения кошки парень вздрогнул, отдернул руку и настороженно уставился на нее. Тирр мысленно вздохнула — сейчас бы с ним поговорить, но на установление ментального контакта нужно довольно длительное время. А на разговор вслух — энергия и силы, которых и так почти нет. На пару слов ее бы хватило, из последних сил, пожалуй, даже на пару предложений. Но обычно демонстрация людям ее разумности вела за собой гораздо более длительные разборки и выяснения, а вот на них у кошки энергии точно не хватит. Лучше промолчать.  
Тирр сделала короткий шаг вперед (хвост! поменьше двигать хвост!) и легонько мазнула боком по плечу парня. Тот снова шарахнулся, но потом правильно понял, в общем-то, вполне мирный жест, едва слышно выдохнул, на несколько секунд уткнулся лицом в ладони, а потом медленно, чуть покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, продолжая недоверчиво коситься на кошку.  
— Ну, раз ты людей все равно не ешь, то я пошел? — уточнил он и сделал шаг в сторону тех кустов, куда улетел его нож.  
— Ррррр! — негромко, но с явно выраженным неодобрением сообщила Тирр.  
— Ладно, не пошел, — легко, но с ноткой обреченности согласился он. — Так чего ж ты тогда хочешь?  
Тирр поразилась скорости его психических процессов — ведь только что еще нешуточно психовал, а теперь уже почти спокоен и наглость так и прет. Кошка подозрительно уставилась на мальчишку, сомневаясь, дозрел ли он до выполнения кошачьих замыслов.  
— Мяу, — так и не определившись, изрекла она.  
— Что «мяу»? Признаю, насчет заготовки тебя на обед был не прав. Но кто ж знал, что дикари пум еще и дрессируют, а не только на них охотятся? Кстати, а может, ты считаешь, что поймала меня и ждешь хозяина, чтобы предъявить добычу?  
— Фррр!  
— И нечего тут фыркать, — мальчишка, конечно, немного нервничал, но времени даром не терял и, вроде бы топчась на месте, уже незаметно подобрался к самым кустам с ножом.  
Тирр сделала пару шагов в его сторону и угрожающе зарычала. Поскольку хвосту шаги категорически не понравились, получилось избыточно злобно. Парень проворно отскочил назад. Потом попробовал уйти в другую сторону, видимо, плюнув на нож и решив его оставить кошке в качестве трофея, но был остановлен таким же рыком.  
— Да чего тебе от меня надо?! — психанул он. — Есть ты меня не собираешься, уйти не даешь. Что еще?!  
— Ррр!  
— Блин, ты же всё равно меня не понимаешь! — он резким раздраженным движением убрал волосы со лба. — И что я вообще делаю? Разговариваю с дрессированной трехглазой пумой, как будто она понимает?!  
Тирр решила, что пора переходить к следующей стадии приручения. Выразительно мяукнув, она снова села, нагнулась к хвосту и пару раз его лизнула в сломанном месте, посмотрела в глаза мальчишке и повторила ту же последовательность. Тем более, после последних шагов хвост как раз удачно изогнулся под противоестественным углом. Ну как «удачно»; для хвоста-то не очень и вообще больно. Но кошка надеялась, что так человек ее быстрее поймет.  
Парень пару минут попялился на кошачью пантомиму, потом подошел и пристальнее всмотрелся в кошачий хвост. Тирр уже утомилась выразительно намекать, когда до него наконец дошло.  
— Так у тебя хвост сломан!  
Да гений прям. Кошке мучительно не хватало хвоста для выражения эмоций, это зверски раздражало, и всё время хотелось рычать. Но пугать мальчишку почем зря было категорически неразумно.  
— Ну и что я могу сделать? — парень несколько растерялся.  
Тирр мрачно и выразительно посмотрела на него. Так, еще чуть-чуть, и она уже будет готова нанести ему моральную травму знакомством с говорящей разумной кошкой.  
— Так, ладно, перелом хвоста... Дрессированная пума...  
К счастью, на этом месте до него наконец-то дошло, что можно сделать со сломанным хвостом. Правда, с практическими навыками всё было очень печально. Возможно, потому он так долго и не мог понять, чего от него хотят. Шина в его исполнении оказалась избыточно креативна, а по ощущениям так вообще будто на хвост прищепку нацепили — ровно поверх перелома, но, главное, она довольно неплохо фиксировала. А что больно, так это кошка переживет, куда денется.  
Кошка на пробу осторожно взмахнула хвостом и тихо рыкнула. Больно! Но в целом довольно неплохо. Изнутри всё еще приходилось энергетически поддерживать, но теперь можно не тратить силы на внешнюю фиксацию, которая куда более затратна. С таким хвостом теперь можно и ходить. С трудом, но можно.  
В процессе оказания первой хвостовой помощи Тирр лишний раз убедилась, что о диких животных мальчишка знает очень мало. На подкрадись-пырни-убей особых знаний и не нужно, решимость и везение — уже неплохое подспорье. А вот касательно большего — так сплошные пробелы. Ну какой наивный человек будет так без малейшего опасения перевязывать сломанный и явно болящий хвост даже самому что ни на есть дрессированному хищнику? Вообще, у кошки складывалось впечатление, что кроме людей никаких живых существ парень за свою жизнь вблизи не видел.  
Зато пока искал и ломал ветки для шины, он таки ухитрился типа незаметно стащить из кустов свой вожделенный ножик. Тирр сделала вид, что не заметила. Ладно, будем считать, что руками он кусок футболки для перевязки не оторвал бы.  
Пока он возился с шиной для кошачьего хвоста, успело стемнеть. Парень оглянулся на ближайшие деревья, явно оценивая их на предмет возможности забраться, но вокруг были только высоченные голые стволы без единой ветки до самой кроны. А искать подходящее дерево в стремительно сгустившейся темноте можно и до утра.  
— Отлично, теперь еще и ночевать на земле! — он раздраженно пнул ближайший ни в чем не повинный куст. — Надеюсь, ты тут самая грозная хищница. Или, по крайней мере, тебя съедят первой.  
Тирр пренебрежительно фыркнула и внезапно сообразила (дошло как до того жирафа!), что парень с самого начала обращается к ней в женском роде. Ну и с чего бы такой гениальный вывод? Нет, конечно, пума — это она. Но обычно незнакомые люди ее идентифицировали по принципу «зверь — он». И что это было? Вот как?  
Пока Тирр размышляла над этой загадкой, парень уселся у ближайшего дерева, прислонившись к нему спиной, и «занял круговую оборону», зажав нож в руке — в левой. В которой держал его довольно неуверенно, но после кошачьего удара пальцы на правой у него не особо гнулись. Тирр скептически оценила эти приготовления и решила, что так дело не пойдет. Она подошла, потопталась у его ног, а потом решительно разлеглась сверху.  
— Эй, что ты делаешь!? А ну свалила отсюда! — парень попытался спихнуть кошку, впрочем, слишком сильно всё же не пинаясь.  
Тирр оценила этот уровень вежливости и, улучив момент, очень мягко опустила лапку на руку с ножом. А ведь могла и с размаху. Парень попытался выдернуть руку, но кошка аккуратно выпустила когти, пригвоздив ее к земле, но нигде не задев кожу. Он понял намек, пальцы разжал, нож выпустил. Тирр тут же убрала лапу, ловким движением откатывая нож — недалеко, но чтобы незаметно парень до него не дотянулся. Тот вяло чертыхнулся, но пытаться добраться до ножа не стал. Еще несколько раз брыкнулся, пытаясь спихнуть с себя кошку. Но потом на это забил, лишь устроившись поудобнее.  
— Зато хоть теплая, — уже засыпая, пробормотал он.  
Убедившись, что мальчишка уже спит и о ноже не помышляет, Тирр перетекла в более удобную позу — так и ему ноги не отлежит, и свой самый побитый бок помягче устроила. И вообще, на чужих ногах спится гораздо теплее, чем на земле.

Зайцы пришли на рассвете. Подкрасться с убийственными намерением даже к спящему и раненому рурру у них не было ни шанса, но, чтобы разбудить парня, пришлось не просто слезть с него, но и тихонько рыкнуть. Отреагировал он исключительно правильно — первым же движением потянулся за ножом, словно всю ночь спал и помнил, куда именно кошка его отшвырнула. А уже потом медленно привстал, стараясь не спровоцировать хвостатых на атаку раньше времени.  
Тирр мрачно окинула взглядом подкрадывающихся зайцев. Семь штук. Проблема, однако. Хвост. Если бы у нее был здоровый хвост — зайчики бы полегли в три-четыре замаха, плюс прыгнуть и догнать убегающих. Но на такие подвиги ее хвост сейчас однозначно не способен. Спасибо, что хоть вообще взмахнуть им можно. Но снова придется использовать энергетическую поддержку. Да и вообще тут драться надо сразу всерьез. Вот как пить дать, уйдет ведь в итоге в энергоминус. Ну и сильван с ним, зайчиками закусит. Главное, не затягивать между боем и закуской. Кошка неодобрительно отметила длинные острые клыки зайцев-мутантов. М-да, прям не мир, а сплошной новый и уникальный опыт. Саблезубые зайчики в ее биографии тоже случились впервые.  
В отличие от человека, опасность кошки зайцы оценили вполне адекватно, пятеро бросились на нее, оставшиеся — на парня. Двое зайцев целились ей в горло, остальные в корпус. Прыгнули они одновременно. И, судя по стратегии, по крайней мере с пумами зайчики уже не раз имели дело. Вот только пумы не умели мониторить будущее на ближайшие секунды и не знали с точностью до мгновения, куда и когда прыгнут зайцы.  
От метивших в шею Тирр увернулась, саблезубые столкнулись друг с другом и покатились в траву. Одного зайца на подлете она сбила хвостом (хвост, митперез!!!), второго — лапой, третий вцепился ей в бок, но секунду спустя на его хребте сомкнулись мощные кошачьи клыки. Два первых зайца подтянулись к схватке, но один тут же был упокоен хвостом, второй почти дотянулся до шеи, но рурры подпрыгивают выше зайцев. Даже с места и вертикально вверх. Этого пятого зайчика Тирр пришибла на приземлении и обернулась к мальчишке. С начала нападения не прошло и минуты, но если зайцы и кошке доставили немало проблем, то...  
Но один зарезанный зайчик уже безвольной тушкой валялся у ног парня, а второго, впившегося в его правую руку, тот как раз добивал. Не очень умело, но яростно.  
И тут Тирр почувствовала онемение в месте единственного доставшегося ей укуса. Она встревоженно вскинулась, но зайчики оказались умеренно ядовиты. Всего лишь легкий паралитик и транквилизатор. Могло быть и хуже. Но вот только мальчишку покусали гораздо сильнее. Словно подтверждая ее вывод, парень закатил глаза и осел на землю.  
Тирр мрачным взглядом окинула поле сражения. Семь заячьих тушек и один отравленный парень. Отлично. И она сама сейчас вырубится. Пришлось срочно жрать зайчика. Сырого. С мехом и костями. Тирр терпеть этого не могла. Люто, до дрожи. Но жить захочешь — и не такое съешь.  
С четверть часа отлежавшись, кошка прикинула, что ей не так уж и плохо. Следующего зайчика употреблять сырым категорически не хочется, сама она их никак не пожарит, а парень очень кстати всё еще валяется без сознания. Прекрасный повод его немного подлечить. Она даже может себе позволить снова уйти почти в энергетический ноль. Зайчики-то есть в запасе.  
Что там у него в самом плохом состоянии? Отбитая кошкой и погрызенная зайцами рука? Тирр мысленно поворчала — сами калечим, сами лечим. И вот что бы ему сразу не быть таким умным и сообразительным? Так нет, сначала довел бедную раненую кошку со сломанным хвостом до того, что она его в сердцах чуть не прибила. А вот как только прибивать замахнулась — так сразу резко мозги и прорезались.  
Закончив с его рукой и заодно слегка пройдясь по остальным травмам, Тирр улеглась ожидать очнувшегося мальчика и жареных зайчиков.  
Юное охотничье дарование, едва придя в себя, тут же пересчитало добычу и искренне возмутилось:  
— А где седьмой?! Их же семь было!  
Тирр изобразила показательно-невинную мордочку. Какой седьмой? В лес убежал. И вообще, кто их тут считал.  
Парень поворчал, но вполне сноровисто приступил к свежеванию крайнего зайчика и разведению костра. Ну хоть что-то он умеет, утешилась кошка. Правда тут же была разочарована выброшенными ей потрохами.  
— На, ешь, заслужила.  
Чтооо? Нет, ну он все-таки наглец! Но Тирр даже рычать не стала, ограничилась презрительным взглядом.  
— Значит, не голодная, — сделал крайне ошибочный вывод парень и насадил на ветку приготовленного к жарке зайца.  
Тирр лишь коварно прищурилась в огонь. Жарь зайчика, жарь...  
Когда зайчик был готов, парень с сомнением покосился на кошку, но все-таки оторвал и бросил ей заднюю лапу. Прямо на землю. Ну что ж, ровно то и получишь. Тирр недобро улыбнулась, плавно встала, благо перевязанный хвост уже не сковывал так движения, обогнула костер, подошла к парню и аккуратно вцепилась зубами в зайчика на вертеле в руках у парня.  
— Эй, это мое! — возмутился тот и, забывшись, треснул кошку ладонью по носу.  
Та только фыркнула и, сузив глаза, выразительно посмотрела на парня поверх зайчика. Тот сразу же спохватился, разжал руки и отстранился, явно припомнив длину кошачьих когтей и судьбу зайчиков.  
— Ладно, ладно, забирай, я ж не против, — парень напряженно уставился на кошку, опасаясь, как бы ему не прилетело в ответ за распускание рук, но убедившись, что зайчик ее интересует куда больше, тут же расслабился.  
Тирр прошествовала к участку поляны с незатоптанной травой, удобно улеглась и не спеша приступила к трапезе. Парень тоскливо проводил ее взглядом, но вырывать добычу из кошачьей пасти то ли не решился, то ли постеснялся. Потом посмотрел на валяющуюся на земле заячью ножку, чертыхнулся, подобрал, отряхнул и вгрызся в нее, мрачно поглядывая на кошачье пиршество.  
— Чтоб ты подавилась!  
Тирр проигнорировала доброе пожелание.  
Одной ножкой мальчик не наелся. Впрочем, одним зайчиком без ножки кошка тоже. Выпотрошив и насадив на импровизированный вертел второго зайца, парень решительно заявил:  
— Этот — мой!  
Тирр ехидно мурлыкнула. Парень посмотрел на кошку и понял, что второго зайчика постигнет ровно та же участь при распределении добычи. И если он не собирается отнимать еду у большой зубастой и когтистой хищницы, то ему в лучшем случае опять светит только один кусок от зайчика. Это если кошке не взбредет в голову покуситься на всю заячью тушку целиком.  
— Да что б тебя! Проглотище! — ругнулся он и пошел свежевать третьего зайчика. — Небось, не сбежала, а дикари сами и выгнали. Такую ж не прокормишь!  
Тирр удовлетворенно наблюдала за процессом. Умный мальчик, все-таки.  
Двух жареных зайцев распределили почти по справедливости. Не считая того, что целого парень все же за раз не осилил, а оставить на потом у него не получилось — Тирр бдела, и недоеденные им остатки третьего зайчика присоединились к предыдущим, отправившимся в кошку.

К обеду на облюбованной ими поляне наблюдалась почти полная идиллия. Тирр, развалившись и поудобнее умостив хвост, валялась чуть поодаль от костра. Зайки внутри сыто и уютно урчали, успешно преобразовываясь в так необходимую кошке энергию. Солнышко просвечивало сквозь кроны деревьев, придавая лесу светлый и нарядный вид.  
Парень деловито организовывал коптильню для трех оставшихся зайчиков, Тирр благостно наблюдала за процессом, а потом вообще задремала. Но стоило парню на четверть часа отлучиться с поляны, как коптящихся зайчиков стало на одного меньше, а в желудке у кошки — на одного больше. Жареные были вкуснее, но так всё равно лучше, чем сырыми.  
— Да ты издеваешься! И куда они в тебя только влезают?!  
— Мяу, — лениво муркнула кошка, едва приоткрыв один глаз.  
Парень сделал правильные выводы и больше от коптильни не отходил. Но поужинать самому и не скормить при этом ползайца кошке у него все равно не вышло. Последнего копченого зайца он упаковал в листья местного лопуха и решительно засунул подмышку.  
— Это — запас!  
Да Тирр уже и не претендовала. Съеденные зайцы почти переварились, хвост она немного подлечила, энергетический баланс пока был далек от нормы, но наконец-то поднялся до более-менее приемлемого уровня. Так зачем человека почем зря объедать? Тирр встала, лениво потянулась, но тут же насторожилась. Что-то изменилось. Недавно и пока довольно далеко, но Тирр ощутила тревожный укол приближающейся угрозы. Чувство опасности не изменяло кошке не одну сотню лет, и она ему безоговорочно верила. Развернутое сканирование леса, конечно, расточительство в ее состоянии, но угроза ощущалась слишком явственно.  
Тирр сосредоточилась и на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза. Хорошо, что лес такой пустой и безлюдный. Разумное существо можно засечь издалека. Существ. Охотников. Довольно много. И они кого-то или что-то искали, рассеявшись по лесу. И очень скоро вместо своей цели они найдут их.  
— Рррр! — она вздыбила загривок, быстро пересекла поляну и выжидательно оглянулась на парня.  
— Что? — встрепенулся он. — Постой, ты куда?  
Тирр еще раз негромко рыкнула и углубилась в заросли. Парень чертыхнулся, но поспешил следом. Умный мальчик, как она и думала. Пару часов Тирр старательно уводила их от охотников, и ей это уже почти удалось, когда она словно врезалась в невидимую стену. Зрительно перед ней ничего не было, но в энергетическом спектре... Это был след, даже не так — След какой-то феерически непонятной и смертельной опасности, с которой невозможно было бороться. Только бежать, когда она наступит. А наступала она случайным образом, кошка четко видела это в отпечатке следа. Ну и как туда соваться? А тут — охотники. Тирр обернулась на встревоженно застывшего за ее спиной парня. Что остановило кошку, он не понял, но предпочел ей поверить.  
Вот сильван! Зона непонятной угрозы расходилась впереди широким выгнутым полукругом. И если не заходить в него, то с охотниками они не разминутся. А соваться в настолько опасную зону впереди Тирр категорически не хотела. Уж лучше охотники, но это — для нее. Хвост более-менее поджил, и после сытных зайцев ей хватит сил и на целую ночь умеренной активной беготни. Но как же мальчишка? Ему-то от них не уйти.  
Хотя если она шуганет и сманит часть охотников в погоню за собой, то появится достаточно широкое окно, через которое он сможет выбраться. Если поймет, куда идти и не заблудится в процессе. Или все-таки сказать словами? А вдруг он испугается и вообще рванет в другую сторону? Мало ли, какая тут у них культура. Может за демона ее принять или за еще что похуже. Нет уж, лучше не сейчас.  
Тирр выразительно рыкнула и мотнула головой, показывая направление, надеясь, что ее поймут правильно, а сама скачками понеслась в другую сторону, даже спиной и без особого сканирования ощущая растерянное недоумение брошенного парня.

Кошачий план сработал лишь частично. За собой ей удалось увести всего троих охотников, и Тирр понятия не имела, сумел ли парень выбраться из окружения. Она рассчитывала вернуться и проверить на следующую же ночь, но местные дикари оказались слишком упорными и хорошо подготовленными к охоте. Кроме того, Тирр терпеть не могла копья со стрелами. Как ни обидно было это признавать, но именно они оставались наилучшим оружием против рурров. Даже с пулями она справлялась гораздо проще, а уж выйти на охоту на нее с более современным лучевым оружием — лишь устроить для рурра аттракцион с догонялками. Но вот копья и стрелы — это была проблема. И хвост не настолько зажил, чтобы она могла скакать по деревьям без оглядки на него. Раз за разом кошке приходилось уходить по более безопасному направлению, а вовсе не туда, куда она собиралась вернуться.  
Единственная польза от дикарей — запасы своей еды они надежно хранить совершенно не умели. По крайней мере, «надежно» — с точки зрения разумных, быстрых и изворотливых рурров. Так что, в качестве моральной компенсации за регулярную охоту на ее черную тушку, Тирр так же регулярно объедала все встреченные на пути деревни.  
Но отправиться обратно она смогла отнюдь не скоро. Лишь когда срослись поломанные кости хвоста. До полного заживления и восстановления боевой функциональности еще было далеко, но Тирр наконец-то не чувствовала себя калекой, и хотя бы прыгать и бегать могла в полную силу.  
Попутно она нашла пару перспективных межпространственных щелей с одним общим, но очень досадным недостатком — они находились в трехстах и пятистах метрах над землей, а учитывая и щель, из которой она вывалилась, это вполне могло оказаться общей тенденцией и особенностью этого мира. А поскольку летать кошка не умела, то очень остро вставал вопрос, как ей вообще из этого мира выбираться. И варианты были исключительно удручающими — из местных даже дельтаплан вытрясти почти нереально. Не говоря уже о том, что они вообще очень плохо приручались. Пару раз кошка пыталась, но с отрицательным результатом. Мальчик в одежде от технологической цивилизации приручался не в пример лучше. Да и там, где водятся такие мальчики, есть неплохой шанс разжиться каким-нибудь более современным летательным аппаратом.  
Но возвращаться предстояло далеко и по землям, где она уже успела наследить и запомниться дикарям своей трехглазостью и хвостатостью.  
Ну а когда ей было легко?


End file.
